Idiosyncrasis of a Lion and His Princess
by Titania Eli
Summary: Lucy thinks that she might love Loke if he was human.


**Idiosyncrasies of a Lion and His Princess**

1. Green was always her favourite colour. Coincidentally, Loke has green eyes. Lucy thinks that he has the prettiest eyes she has ever seen.

2. Sometimes, he would visit Karen's grave. He would stand there for hours, thinking back to the first time Karen became his master. It was also the first, and last time she smiled at him.

3. Karen has only hit Leo once. The one she usually directed her abuse to was Aries. At that time, she had slapped him in a fit of anger _(he doesn't remember the reason why anymore)._ Her eyes were shining with an unfamiliar look of loathing, her lips bared in a snarl, distorting her lovely features. The tears in his wide eyes felt surreal as he stared back at her, his cheek swollen and bruised with the force of her slap. He still doesn't understand why his chest hurts so much at that time.

4. Loke was an immortal Celestial Spirit. He would just be revived in the Celestial Realm even if he died in Earthland. Still, she could not help the overwhelming fear that she will never see Loke again. A world without Loke... Lucy has never given much thought about it. He was always beside her. She does not know what she'll do if he disappeared forever.

5. Lucy thinks that she might love Loke if he was human.

6. She wondered if she has already crossed over the line.

7. There were many, many things that Loke knew about his guild. He could tell from the scent of death lingering around the elderly Master that Makarov doesn't have much time left in this world. He knows that everyone in the guild knows and vowed to make every single day of their Master worth it, knows that Gray secretly returned Juvia's affections, knows that Natsu sometimes talked to Igneel and his biological parents on the roof of the guild, knows that Mirajane spiked their drinks with sleeping potions every time they returned from a very nasty and exhausting mission, and he knows that Erza was still in love with Jellal, despite what he had done, and she would forgive him without hesitation if Jellal was returned to her. And last of all, he knows that Lucy was already in love with him.

8. It's a pity there wouldn't be any forever and ever between the two of them. How can there be, when once upon a time doesn't even exist in the first place?

9. He wasn't always happy whenever Lucy summoned him for battles. How would you like it if you were suddenly pulled away in the midst of something important? Like, bathing?

10. There was once when he was injured so badly he felt like he was really going to die. However, looking down at Lucy's ashen face, he knew that despite his state, he was going to stay beside her until she's safe.

11. He did not let go of her until Erza came. Despite that, he still could not stopped worrying about her even after he returned to the Celestial Realm, dripping blood all over the pristine floor, half-blind with pain and clothes torn, exposing gaping wounds as he collapsed into Aries's arms.

12. Looking at everyone in the guild, carefree and happy and_ human_, sometimes he wished he was born human instead. He wished he wasn't immortal and ageless, wished that he could grow old with everyone, and perhaps marry Lucy sometime in the future and have many tiny, blond-haired children running around them calling them 'father' and 'mother'.

13. Dreams, he thought wistfully, are just wishes that are impossible to fulfil.

14. He lived too long to be dreaming of things that wouldn't come true.

15. Whenever he realized that, it made him felt terribly jaded and old.

16. Natsu once asked him about his age, being a nosy brat as usual. It was the first time Loke was stumped by a question posed by a mere mortal. Loke was immortal, and he could never die, not as long as magic existed. Over the years, he has learned dozens of languages, studied many different subjects, from ancient magic to science and history. He knew almost every answer in the world. But how could he tell Natsu that he had been here, existing, since the creation of magic? The very thought of Natsu - _Lucy_ - dying before him was too unbearable to think.

17. Leo never has parents before. Leo never has a childhood before. He was just there. Leo was magic. He was the human manifestation of the Lion Spirit, Leo. Loke doesn't have parents either, but Master Makarov was the closest thing he has to a father. Sometimes he wondered if this was what having a parent felt like whenever he watched Makarov breaking up a fight between Gray and Natsu and reprimanding them with a loving look in his eyes that belied the fierce scowl on his face. He wondered how Laxus and Ivan could even have the heart to go against Fairy Tail. Didn't they see how heartbroken Makarov looked? It was no surprise that Loke hated the both of them, even when Laxus was welcomed back to Fairy Tail. For the rest of Laxus's life, he couldn't figure out why Loke was always so frosty towards him.

18. Lucy eventually gave up on him. She married Natsu when they were older, and had a little baby girl with Natsu's hair and Lucy's warm chocolate eyes. She lived a long, peaceful life after her retirement.

19. On her deathbed, the only one beside her was her ever faithful Celestial Spirit, Loke, still as youthful and beautiful as ever. Lucy was the only one left of her generation. Natsu and their daughter had long passed before her. It's not so bad, she mused before her last breath, to have Loke beside her when she passed on. Despite denials and decades of trying to convince herself that she had moved on, Loke was still the first man who had stolen her heart. She loved him first, and she would love him last.

20. After all of Fairy Tail and every single human he had known were gone, Loke decided it's time to go. It's time to return to being Leo. He picked up his key in Lucy's still hand and left, not looking back. It's time to close this chapter and start the next. After all, there's still forever to go to reach the epilogue.


End file.
